And they return
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Crape title. Hermione finds a book that tells everything about an anamagus full details inside better than it sounds!  First book in our series "Futre changes" series name still pending  Harry life with his parents back. Very AU Ron&Ginny r twins
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in the library (Where else would she be?) in the darkened restricted section (Under Harry's invisibility cloak) trying to find a book that would temporary change Harry into an animal, hopefully for an hour. It was late, and she was tired, having searched most of the night only to be lead to dead ends and false hopes. She knew she should of done this ages ago, but they had had not had the knowledge of the nature of the challenge and that it was to be held underwater.

She rubbed her eyes and put the book she just finished reading back, there was nothing useful for her propose, but she was not one to give up. She pushed back her red hair with her hands and sighed. She had to keep looking or Harry was doomed for sure, no man can hold his breath for an hour, not even the great Harry Potter, himself.

She chewed her lip as she looked through the rest of the sections, she had already scoured the entire ten shelves that contained a most twenty thousand books, though she would look at key words and deduce that she didn't need a certain book like Polaris Gunnlett's Advanced Love Potions for Men. Alternatively, Sasha Wilder's Guide to Wild Magical Creatures and What to do When Faced with One.

She ran a finger along the torn and worn spines of the old and ancient books, some older than her grandparents. Some spines were so faded you could hardly see the once golden cursive that pronounced the title so elegantly when it was first produced, now all that was left was the book was now a faded gray and the smell of decay emitting from the yellowed pages that were once so pure and white. Still, she had no such luck.

Hermione searched for a few more hours, unknowing that a certain cat was watching intently as she set about her work. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's beloved pet and prized possession of the squib who worked in the halls of Hogwarts. The general population of students hated her for she always got them in trouble with Mr. Filch. Mrs. Norris could see Hermione quiet well, even though she was under the invisibility cloak. Mrs. Norris stood up stealthy walked out of the restricted section of the library and out into the long deserted corridors of Hogwarts, intent to find her master and alert him of the pupil who should be in bed as the clock struck closer and closer to midnight.

Hermione was growing weary; she didn't know how long she could keep his up for, who knew searching for a simple book on animal transformation would be so hard? She rubbed her eyes once more and began to search.

That was when she stumbled across a book she only caught a glimpse of it when she heard the sound of Filch's footsteps when he was trying to be sneaky. The supposedly shuffling of his boots that just alerted the student he was coming. Cursing under her breath, she quickly grabbed the book, so far, it was her best bet and she had no lead, she quietly made her way around the bookshelves as she heard Filch's voice grow louder.

"Tell me Mrs. Norris, where is this student?" he spoke softly to the cat, who then would run to where Hermione was and meow, but Hermione would already move, she had to get to the rope where it separated the restricted section from the rest of the library. She held the book closer to her chest as she heard the shuffling of Filch's footsteps getting closer to where she was. She looked around and cursed. She had trapped herself in the corner of the, there was nowhere else she could turn, if she did Filch would see her and she would get in trouble, and trouble was the last thing she wanted. She saw Filch in the middle of the two bookcases; Hermione pressed herself closer against the wall, her heart beating faster as Filch walked closer and closer to where she was standing.

Filch sighed audibly and turned around. "Come on Mrs. Norris, whoever was here has gone now, come on we may still catch them in the corridor's come on." He said and Hermione watched as they walked away. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding. She was shaking. She waited about half an hour before she deemed it ready to head back to the common room.

She stepped over the rope and carefully walked trying, and succeeding, without making a noise. When she came to the stairs she looked around and started to ascend the stairs, stopping at every level to make sure Filch would not be around, she finally reached the seventh floor landing and made her way towards Gryffindor Common Room.

"Horntail." she whispered to the Fat Lady.

"Who's there!" she protested but swung the portrait open anyways.

She walked into the red and gold decorated, Gryffindor Common room and took off the cloak.

"What did you find Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch. Hermione had gone to the restricted section because she was more book shrewdness then they were, Ron was too tall and his feet would show, and Harry really did not feel like opening up a screaming book again like he did in first year.

"I don't know Filch came and I grabbed this book that looked promising..." she said placing a newer looking book on the mahogany table.

"Well let's hope it doesn't scream or it'll wake up all of Gryffindor Tower." said Harry with a smile.

"Though I'm sure the twins will get a kick out of it.," said Ron.

Hermione looked at the title and read it aloud. "The Pro's of Being an Anamgus. Includes the facts of a person who dies and is an Anamagus."

"My parents were anamgi," said Harry looking down at the book.


	2. Chapter 2

The book 2

Don't own HP or OC those are RedHal's

"I say we open it." said Harry.

"But Harry..." started Hermione.

"No buts Hermione! I can bring back my parents!" said Harry angrily opening the book.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look but looked at the book.

Chapter 1: The Death of an Anamagus

"If an Anamagus dies by being murdered or saving the life of someone of their blood it creates a blood bond. When the person dies they are sent to the place where they became an Anamagus and roam the land." Harry read aloud. He looked at his two best friends.

"Sirius and Spica said that my parents became Anamgi here at Hogwarts, so wouldn't they be roaming around the Forbidden Forest?" Mused Harry. Spica is Harry's godmother and also Sirius' fiancé. They had been engaged when Sirius was sent to Azkaban, Spica never believed that Sirius betrayed her best friend and her husband, there was a wedding planed in the summer.

"Harry, you shouldn't put so much faith into this book, it could be libel for all we know." said Hermione.

"And what if it's not Hermione! What if it's true! I could have my parents back and not spend an entire summer at the Dursley's!" yelled Harry losing his temper. Hermione cringed and Ron looked worry. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Calm down mate, we'll give it a try." he said looking at the book. "See," he said pointing to the inscription. "There's a spell we can use. Oh no." said Ron.

"What is it, Ron?" questioned Hermione.

"You have to be a blood relative as well as an Anamagus to perform the spell that means..." Ron and Hermione turned toward's Harry.

"I'll have to become an Anamagus." finished Harry looking at his two best friends.

Okay make us happy and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The book 3

Dont own HP!

Rewritten due to a mistake we noticed that was very important- also Morgan wrote this chapter and she has very bad eye sight and needs to get glasses

"Harry, this could be serious! Who wrote this book anyways?" asked Hermione flipping toward the cover to see the author all it read was 'H.J. Putter " Written by H.J. Putter in 1977." Hermione finished.

"Hey look at what the next chapter is called!" said Ron pointing to the next chapter titled "Chapter 2. How to Become an Anamgus in Two Weeks. If it's two weeks we can all become Anamagi, me, you, Hermione, Ginny(in this fic Ron and Ginny are the second pair of Weasley twins.) Fred and George." said Ron looking at Harry.

"I don't think..." started Hermione.

"Oh come on Hermione! It'll be fun!" said Ron as Harry put the book in his bag. Their homework was spread out on the table just then McGonagall showed up.

Harry looked up."Oh sorry professor, we just realized the time and were packing up."

McGonagall spoke. "That is quite alright, Potter, though I do expect you to be in bed, the second challenge is tomorrow. No, I request the presence of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

The two in question exchanged glances. They packed up their stuff and followed McGonagall out the portrait.

Harry sat on the couch staring into the fire when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw his girlfriend, Ginny. She was clad in a blue nightgown, her red hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Hey Gin." Harry said as Ginny climbed on top of Harry, burrowing her head in his chest. Harry absently played with the ends of her hair.

"Nervous?" she asked looking in his emerald eyes with her chocolate ones.

"A bit." he said. His lips met hers."But not when you by my side."

"So what's going on with the book? I heard you, Hermione, and Ron talking about it, then McGonagall came."

"Oh, well Hermione found a book about how if an Anamgus dies saving someone it forms a blood bond. And when they die they'll roam the place where the became Anamagi, in my parents case, Hogwarts." said Harry.

"What were your parents Anamgi form again?" asked Ginny.

"Dad was a stag, mum was a fox." Harry said. Ginny's eyes went big. "What's wrong Gin-Gin." asked Harry seeing the alarm look on his girlfriends face.

"Don't you remember? Everytime we were outside, we always saw a stag and fox playing, remember? There was a fox and a stag that saved us and Hermione when Lupin turned into a werewolf. And in first year, I was late to your first Quidditch match, I remember seeing a stag and fox by the pitch, watching the game, I thought I was going crazy but I'm not." finished Ginny.

Harry opened his mouth but then they heard a voice. "Who's going crazy?" they looked toward the voice and saw Sirius' head in the fire place.

"Padfoot!" yelled the two quietly as they ran toward the fireplace.

Sirius smiled. "Hello there Harry, Ginny."

"Hey Sirius what's up?" asked Ginny.

"Well I wanted you to be the first to know, they caught Peter and I've been cleared!" replied Sirius.

"That's great Sirius!" shouted Harry and Ginny.

"That it is, it'll be announced, front page of the prophet. Well I must be going, Bushtail and I, and maybe Aldolpha and Moony, are gonna go out and celebrate." Bushtail was Spica's nickname since her Anamagi form was a squirrel, and Aldolpha was Mel Oxford, Moony's girlfriend. Mel was a wolf Anamgus and Aldolpha was noble she wolf.

"Okay don't party to hard, oh and Sirius, do you know who H.J Putter is?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes he was the DADA professor for our sixth and seventh year." replied Sirius.

"What happened to him?" questioned Harry.

"Oh his wife, Ginevera had gone into labour the last week of school, had twins a boy and a girl, little fuzzy on the names but I think they started with a Ta." mused Sirius.

"Oh okay, thanks anyways Sirius, me and Ginny should really get to bed." said Harry.

"Alright see ya kids." and with that Sirius vanished.

"Hmm taking that they didn't have any more kids they should be in at least their seventh year, do you recon they're at Hogwarts?" mused Ginny.

"I don't know, maybe be we should ask McGonagall tomorrow after the challenge." said Harry, getting up with Ginny and going to their respected dorms.

Harry laid in his bed wondering if there really was a chance to get his parents back.

REVIEW and MERRY CHRISTMAS! If ya don't celebrate it then Happy Holidays


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own HP or OC's those are RedHal's oh and your in for a surprise in the next few chapters. *Evil laugh*

Harry walked down to the lake when he noticed a stag and a fox by an oak tree. It was February 24th, the day of the second task. Harry knew he still had two hours until the challenge, he changed direction and went to the two animals.

The stag looked up then using his nose, nudged the fox. The fox opened an eye, giving a murderous glare to the stag, but then the fox turned it's head and saw Harry. Harry, despite thinking he was crazy spoke.

"Mum?" the fox nodded. "Dad?" the stag nodded. Harry walked over to the animals and sat down. The stag nuzzled Harry's hair while the fox put two paws on his chest and licked Harry's cheek.

The animals could only shake and nod their heads but soon it was time for the next challenge. Thankfully Neville had pulled throu in the end and found a plant called Gillyweed, which would give a person gills and fins for an hour.

After rescuring Ron and Gabrielle, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny retreated to the Room of Requirement.

Harry told them what he saw, and finally they agreed to become anamagi. They went out to find Fred and George, which truth be told, wasn't all that difficult. After retrieving the twins they retreated to the Room of Requirement where they would begin there training.

Two weeks later they had finally completed their training and were ready to transform.

"Okay, guys remember, think about the transformation, and nothing else." said Hermione.

"We know Hermione, let's just get this started." said Harry, agitated.

They closed their eyes and the six kids were replaced by an an owl and otter that kept changing forms, a bat, two beaver's and a robin./

They transformed back to their human selves. Ron spoke.

"Which of you kept changing forms?" asked Ron.

"I think that one off them was me." said Harry. "My body kept changing."

"And I think I was the other one. So that means were a multi anamagus, only someone with a lot of power can be a multi." said Hermione.

"Well I prefer the owl, it feels more comfortable." said Harry.

"And I prefer the otter." said Hermione.

"So what are you guys?" Harry asked his friends.

"Well I'm the bat." said Ron.

"And I was the robin." said Ginny.

"And were beavers!" chorused the twins.

"Okay Harry, now all you have to do is learn the incantation." said Hermione, handing Harry the book. Harry read the incantation out loud.

"Revertere qui obiit. Vos terra vagis adhuc nimium formam animalis. Revertere ad saeculum, vbi manet family adventum tuum."

"Not bad Harry, not bad at all." said Hermione. She looked at the book. "We have to do it on ether an equinox or a solstice. " Hermione grabbed a book. "Okay guys today is March 10, and the March equinox is March 20. And since the book says it has to be somewhere that they know, I say the shrieking shack." she looked at Harry. "We're going to get them back Harry, I promise you."

"Thanks Hermione, for everything." said Harry. "Come on guys, we need to get back to the common room before Filch catches is out of bed at curfew." Harry said taking out the Marauders Map but he dropped his wand as soon as he saw the name in the room next to him.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny. Walking over and looking at the Map, her eyes went wide.

"Her-Her-Hermione, when's your birthday again?" asked Harry stuttering over his words.

"August 2nd, Harry. Why?" asked Hermione.

"Be-because according to the map, your Hermione Potter, not Granger." said Harry.

"WHAT!" screeched Hermione, Ron, and the twins running over to Harry where the Marauders Map indeed said Hermione Potter.

DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHH ohhhhh we were gonna make it into another story but we thought we'd just incorporate it in here, anyone confused? Hehehehehe! Review!

And the incantation Harry said translates to this: Come back, the one who has died. You have roamed the Earth far too long in an animal form. Come back to the world, where your family awaits for your return.

Kinda stupid but whatever! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own HP or OC's those are RedHal's

Anyone confused?clhpfan12341234567 has the right idea! Important AN at bottom please read

Hermione looked at the parchment. It showed the RoR where Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, George, Weasley, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, and now Hermione Potter.

"B-B-B-But how?" questioned Hermione for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I don't know Hermione, I never noticed it saying Potter instead of Granger, but now that I think about it, when we were in the same room by each other it always showed just Potter, but it would say everyone else's last name, I never understood it but now I do. I think we need to talk to Sirius and Spica, they are my parents best friends." Hermione nodded weekly, and the group of Gryffindor's exited the RoR and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey Harry?" asked Hermione when they entered the common room.

"Yea Hermione?" he asked.

"Can I borrow Hedwig? I want to send a letter to my 'parents'." Hermione replied putting emphasis on parents.

"Of course Hermione." said Harry going upstairs to retrieve said owl and handing him over to Hermione.

"Thanks Harry." said Hermione she sat down on a chair and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I was wondering if I was adopted? I know you usually tease me about being adopted and all, but today I was looking at a map of the school an it shows who and where everyone is and it never lies. And it didn't say Hermione Granger, it said Hermione Potter which is the name of my best friend, so please tell me the truth(In this fic Hermione has red hair and green eyes not brown hair and brown eyes) I know that mom has brown hair and blue eyes and dad ha black hair and brown eyes, so who did I get the red hair and green eyes from? Please tell me the truth.

Hermione

Hermione folded the parchment and wrote To Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Hedwig please deliver this for me." she said giving the letter to Hedwig, who merely hooted in response then flew out into the cool March night.

Hermione yawning, went upstairs to bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

The next morning Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

About five minutes later the mail came and Hedwig was there to deliver a letter to Hermione. It was from her parents.

She opened up the letter and was surprised at what she saw.

Dear Hermione,

Yes you were adopted, when we adopted you, they told us you had a twin, they didn't give us a name, and we didn't bother to ask. They said that you were a special child, but we thought it was just because your parents died and you lost contact with your twin. We didn't know whether or not to tell you about your twin in case he/she did not end up going to Hogwarts. But from the letter we see he indeed did go to Hogwarts, we will allow you to make a decision in what you want to do. Please write back.

Jean and Jack Granger (Mum and Dad)

Hermione spoke. "They knew I was a twin. They said my parents died and I had a twin, but they didn't ask their name." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

Harry put an arm around her and she dug her face into his chest, crying softly. It took her awhile but she finally collected herself and reached for some eggs.

When breakfast was done it was time for their least favorite subject, Potions, with their teacher, Professor Severus Snape, who was the head of Slytherin House. Snape had a long hooked nose and extremely greasy hair.

When they arrived in the dungeons where potions class was held they saw all the Slytherins wearing badges that said 'Potter Stinks' which were charmed to say 'Diggory Rules.'

"Ignore them, Harry." said Hermione in Harry's ear.

"Yea Potter, listen to your stupid mudblood girlfriend." sneered Malfoy.

Hermione went red with anger, you could see the steam just imitating from her.

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Hermione, let's go," he added in a quieter tone. "remember there's a chance that your not a mudblood, come on Sirius will be at the fire after Potions and then we can sort this all out."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks Harry."

They took their seats just as Snape reared his ugly slimy head through the classroom dorm.

"Open up your books to page 714, and read silently." he said in his dark tone.

Signing, Hermione took out her potions book and started to reread the chapter of Polyjuice, knowing of course how to brew it, as well how it smells, and tastes. She shuddered at the memory of second year. She pushed the thought aside and read the chapter anyways, not wanting to give Snape a reason to dock more points from Gryffindor.

And Happy New Year to all of you readers so REVIEW! Now on to a more serous note. If you are 21(and if your one of those stupid teenagers (you know who you are!) please do not drink and drive tomorrow, if you've seen our profile our mom's BFF, Athena, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober, the other person was not. So please think be you drink. We will post this after every chapter we post today and tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own HP or OC's those are RedHal's important AN at bottom

This chapter is dedicated to Megan also known as spencemeried, a teen who is making a difference. Thanks for your review! Now on with story!

When Potions ended the four Gryffindors practically ran up to the common room. As Sirius said, the front page of the prophet read. "SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES, PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE!"

The four sat around the fire just as Sirius' head popped in. "Hey kids, you wanted to talk to me Harry?" he asked.

"Uh, yea, do I have a twin?" Harry blurtted out.

Sirius' face fell. "Yea, you did, we never found out what happened to her." he said.

"What was her name?" Harry asked.

"Her name was Hermione, like your fri-end" said Sirius catching on. He turned to Hermione. "When were you born?" he asked.

"August 2." Hermione replied.

"Sirius, is Hermione my sister?" Harry asked.

"Yes I believe so, okay there is a process you can do which will involve two spells, consanguinea and sanguinem movere. All you have to is put your blood on a piece of parchment and say sanguinem movere. Which will combine the blood, then you have to point to it and say consanguinea, if it glows purple its siblings, there are other colors but you should just focus on that one. If the user is using Polyjuice potion it would have no effect, well that's what Professor Putter told us our seventh year." said Sirius.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment, and nodding to Harry, they punctured their thumb and let a small amount drip onto the parchment.

"Sanguinem movere." they said and the blood combined. "Consanguinea." they said and the blood glowed a bright purple.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked.

"It's purple." said Harry smiling at his sister.

"That's great! Glad to finally see my goddaughter again!" said Sirius.

"Your my godfather?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I am!" said Sirius. "Oh well I got to go, wedding planning and all, Merlin help me." the four kids laughed as Sirius disappeared.

"Come on guys, let's go down to lunch, I'm starving!" said Ron getting up.

"Yea me too." said Ginny.

"Come on sis," said Harry tugging at Hermione's elbow, she smiled at being called 'sis'.

When they walked down to The Great Hall they were met up by Fred and George.

"So tell us." said Fred.

"Is Hermione your sister?" said George.

"Well, we got tested." said Harry.

"And we're twins." finished Hermione.

Ginny laughed. "Wow now all this gang needs are two twin girls and were complete." she said.

"There is Ginny, the Patill twins." said Hermione.

"Someone who can play pranks and all." said Ginny.

"Ohhhh." every one chorused as they sat down at the table and began to eat lunch.

After lunch it was time for History of Magic, the only subject taught by a ghost. It was rumored that Professor Bins just got up for work one day and left his body behind.

He droned on and on about the history of the Twi-Wizard Tournament in the most boring way possible.

After an hour it was time to leave.

"Wasn't that just fascinating!" gushed Hermione as they exited the room.

"How am I related to you 'Mione?" asked Harry as he walked beside he sister.

"We have the same parents but you were born two days ahead of me." said Hermione smartly.

"Smart ass." said Harry jokingly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione laughed.

They went to The Great Hall and began to start their homework when Professor Dumbledore came over.

"Miss Granger?" he asked.

"It's Potter sir." said Hermione.

"I see you two found out." said Dumbledore.

"Yes we did, why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry slightly annoyed.

"I was going to but the time was never right." said Dumbledore. "So Miss Potter, please come with me, this is of utmost importance."

"Can Harry come with?" Hermione asked. "He is my brother and all."

"That is, if he wishes to join us then yes, he might be of use." said Dumbledore looking at Harry.

"Of course I'll come with." Harry said packing his things into his bag and following Hermione and Professor Dumbledore.

"Lemon Drops." said Dumbledore when they reached the Gargoyle that led to the stairway to Dumbledore's office.

They walked into his office.

"Please sit," Said Dumbledore, motioning to two seats in front of him, they sat. "Lemon drop?" he asked offering them the bag of lemony goodness(That sounded really wrong for some reason lol) they declined. Dumbledore signed. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news, Miss Potter, I'm afraid your guardians have been murdered

Duh duh DUHHHHHHHHH

Spells:

consanguinea- blood relation

sanguinem movere.- move blood

And Happy New Year to all of you readers so REVIEW! Now on to a more serous note. If you are 21(and if your one of those stupid teenagers (you know who you are!) please do not drink and drive tomorrow, if you've seen our profile our mom's BFF, Athena, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober, the other person was not. So please think be you drink. We will post this after every chapter we post today and tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own HP or OC's those are RedHal's

Previously on And They Return:

"Please sit," Said Dumbledore, motioning to two seats in front of him, they sat. "Lemon drop?" he asked offering them the bag of lemony goodness(That sounded really wrong for some reason lol) they declined. Dumbledore signed. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news, Miss Potter, I'm afraid your guardians have been murdered

Hermione sat there stunned at hearing the words. "How?" she asked quietly.

Dumbledore answered. "Death Eaters."

Hermione turned towards Harry and cried into his shoulder. Harry hugged her and rubbed circles on her back as she cried into his robes.

"I am sorry for your loss, Miss Potter." said Dumbledore again.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and looked at the old man. "What happens now?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, that is up to the Ministry, Miss Potter. You will probably go into the care of your godparents or your aunts house."

"No. Petunia won't stand for it, she hates my guts, once she finds out I'm a twin and-no offense Hermione- if Hermione comes it's just going to be more difficult." said Harry.

"I agree with you Mr. Potter, I shall floo Sirius and explain the dilemma, I believe you were going to go and live with him this summer yes?" replied Dumbledore.

"That is correct sir, since Sirius had been cleared I have been granted permission to live with him.(yea yea the blood bond we know! Voldemort ain't back yet so neh!)" said Harry.

After a while the two got up and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So what's wrong?" asked Ron when the two sat down at the table.

"My guardians were murdered by death eaters and Dumbledore is going to floo Sirius to see if I can live with him and Spica." said Hermione eating her chicken leg.

"Sorry about your guardians Hermione, but we are getting your parents back aren't we? You know the incarnation don't you?" asked Ron

"Yea I do, Revertere qui obiit. Vos terra vagis adhuc nimium formam animalis. Revertere ad saeculum, vbi manet family adventum tuum." Said Hermione reciting the incantation.

"Of course you would memorize it." said Ron, who in return earned a slap from his twin sister, Ginny.

The group laughed.

After dinner they went upstairs and went to bed, ready to start the next day.

Okay guys review! Sorry its short! Also the next chapter will be march 20th AKA the March Equinox u no what that means! Better get your tissues it's a family reunion!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own HP or OC's those are RedHal's Previously on And They Return:

"Of course you would memorize it." said Ron, who in return earned a slap from his twin sister, Ginny.

The group laughed.

After dinner they went upstairs and went to bed, ready to start the next day. The week had gone by pretty fast, Hermione woke up that Saturday very happy. Why? She and Harry were getting their parents back.

Not a lot of people knew that Harry and Hermione were twins, the only people who knew for a fact were: Sirius, Spica, Remus, Mel, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, and her self.

They had also learned that McGonagall were James' godmother, though she wanted to keep them, Dumbledore said it would be for the bet for Harry to stay at the Dursley's and Hermione to live with Muggles.

"Morning Hermione." said Ginny yawning.

"Oh good morning Gin, come on now, we best not be late for our meeting." said Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny both got out of bed and got dressed for the weather.

Once they were ready they went down to the Great Hall where they met up with the boys.

"You ready Hermione?" asked Harry as Hermione put some fried tomatoes, bacon, and eggs on her plate.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied to her brother.

It was a Saturday. Harry had told the stag and fox yesterday to go to the Shrieking Shack, they nodded their heads in understandment, well that's what Harry hoped. Fortunately, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so even though Harry didn't have his permission slip signed he was able to sneak through with his invisibility cloak on. The group walked to were the shack was. Looking around they climbed over the fence and began their walk to the shack.

In about 20 minutes they arrived at the front door.

"Alohomora." said Hermione pointing her wand to the door, it opened. The group all stepped inside and went to the upstairs floor where they had first met Sirius. When they entered the stag and fox were laying on the floor, they looked up, upon hearing footsteps. The fox went to Hermione, while the stag went to Harry.

Hermione spoke, "Okay guys," she said indicating Ron and Ginny. "exit the room it has to be only me and Harry." the two nodded and exited the room. Hermione looked at Harry. "You ready?"

Harry nodded his head. "Let's do this." he said they stood on opposite sides of the room. It was decided that Harry would change their dad, while Hermione would change their mum.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and nodded. They spoke the incantation. "Revertere qui obiit. Vos terra vagis adhuc nimium formam animalis. Revertere ad saeculum, vbi manet family adventum tuum." as the spell hit the two animals a gold light surrounded them and they began to grown. Well the fox did, the stag just stood on his hind legs. As they were changed from animal to human.

After a few minutes what used to be the stag and the fox stood a tall man with messy black hair and hazel eyes, much like Hermione's, but his eye hid behind a pair of glasses. Standing in the fox's place stood a women with long, straight red hair, the same shade as the fox, she had bright emerald green eyes, the same shade as Harry's. She was tall but only came to the mans shoulder.

Harry and Hermione spoke. "Mum? Dad?" the two people nodded their heads as the twins embraced their parents. Lily murmured. "Oh my babies, my babies." she cried as she hugged her daughters. "My kids." said James as he hugged his children with his wife. They heard Ron's voice.

"Can we come in now? OW!" he yelled the last part, probably because Ginny hit him. The twins looked up at their parents who nodded their heads. Harry spoke. "Yea come in." said Harry as the two Weasley twins came in.

When the two entered their eyes grew wide Ron spoke. "Wow, it worked."

"Of course it worked." said Ginny.

"How did you find out how to turn us back?" asked James. Hermione replied.

"Well dad." she said smiling at calling her real dad, dad. "I was in the library." James interrupted.

"Look Lils! She likes the Library just like you!" Lily rolled her and spoke,

"You may continue sweetie." she said looking at her daughter.

Hermione continued, "Anyways, I was in the library and I was searching for a book for Harry that tells how to turn into an animal for an hour, but then Filch came and I grabbed a book that looked promising. When I got back to the common room we saw it tells about the of pros being an anamagus. We found this spell and we decided to become anamgai and the next chapter taught you how to become one in two weeks so that's what we did, it was also the day me and Harry found out we were twins." Hermione concluded.

"What do you mean it was the day you found out you were twins?" asked Lily perplexed.

"We never knew, it was only when we saw the map that dad, Moony, and Padfoot made and it said Hermione Potter not Granger and we performed the blood relations spell that we found out we were twins." said Harry.

James spoke. "Well at least you know now, right?"

The twins nodded in agreement. Lily asked, "Who wrote the book?"

Hermione answered. "H.J. Putter, Sirius said he was your sixth and seventh year DADA professor."

James responded. "Yes he was, you too are actually named after him. His name was Harrison Jonathan Putter and he had a twin sister he told us about, her name was Herminia Jane. We met her once because his wife ended up giving birth to twins; a boy and a girl, I forget their names but I know they started with a Ta."

"Yea, thats what Sirius said except for him having a twin." said Hermione.

Lily eyes grew big. "Whats wrong Lily-kins?" asked James.

Lily responded. "I think Putter knew what was going to happen, remember 6th year? We were going over unforgivables and he said that there is no way to stop it but if you die by the killing curse to save someone else's life that person will be shielded from the curse. And in 7th year he taught us the blood relation spell in case someone wanted proof of that person." she said looking at her two children.

"Professor Putter seems like an odd character, we think that his kids might be at Hogwarts, their not in Gryffindor, we asked the seventh years, and they don't remember anyone by those names, and they didn't recognize them as peoples names from last year ether. They also didn't recognize the names as Slytherin's ether." said Harry.

"Hmm we will have to ask McGonagall about that." said James.

"Yea one problem dad." said Hermione. "What is that?" asked James.

"Your supposed to be dead." said the twins at the same time."

DON'T HURT US! sorry we haven't been updating lately we really are! So please review! Anyone else snowed In? We were shoveling/playing in the snow and when our hair gets wet it curls uncontrollably and Sophie has black hair and so when she took off her hood that had a lot of melted snow in it she ended up looking like Bellatrix lol...so yea random AU, REVIEW! we have cabin fever and need something to do!


	9. Chapter 9

And they return

So so sorry! We had it written but it was deleted, and so here's the next chappie!

Previously on ATR

"Professor Putter seems like an odd character, we think that his kids might be at Hogwarts, their not in Gryffindor, we asked the seventh years, and they don't remember anyone by those names, and they didn't recognize them as peoples names from last year ether. They also didn't recognize the names as Slytherin's ether." said Harry.

"Hmm we will have to ask McGonagall about that." said James.

"Yea one problem dad." said Hermione. "What is that?" asked James.

"Your supposed to be dead." said the twins at the same time."

"That's a good point." James said.

"How about this, you kids get back to the castle, your father and I will go find us a place to live, and buy supplies." Lily said, reaching towards her pocket for her wand only to find it not there. "Unicorn tails, I see we are gonna have to buy new wands too..." Lily mused.

James laughed, "Calm down Lily, we can stay at Potter Manor and then go to Diagon Alley to get supplies."

"Okay, but no Quidditch supplies!" Lily sad, shooting her husband a playful glare.

"But Lilykins!" James whined, "It's been over ten years since I've been to a Quidditch store! And that was to get Harry his first broom stick!"

Lily sighed, massaging her temples. "I will never understand why you love that sport so much Potter." she said, "But fine, you can buy one thing, and that it!" she said, staring at her husband.

James smiled, "Yes! Thank you Lily!" he said, hugging his boyfriend.

Lily turned towards the kids. "Now, you two should be going back, spend some time at Hogsmeade," she said, then turned toward her kids, "we will owl you two when we are settled in, okay." Lily asked as the two kids nodded their heads.

Lily and James hugged their two children one last time before aparting.

"Come on, let's get to Hogsmeade, the teachers might find it suspicious if they saw us enter and didn't see us around. Besides, I need to buy some new quills and parchment." Hermione added in and three fourth years nodded, exiting the Shrieking Shack and heading up to Hogsmeade.

Once in the streets, they split up, Hermione went to buy her things and Ron, against his will, had gone with her, with the promise kf meeting up later at The Three Broomsticks, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry had his cloak tucked into his coat pocket, courtesy of Hermione and a shrinking charm. The two were arm and arm as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Finally, alone time." Ginny said, snuggling closer to Harry, her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You said it." Harry replied as they walked on the lightly snowed cobbled streets.

"Come on, let's get some butterbeer." Harry said as they made their way to The Three Broomsticks.

-break-

"Bloody hell Hermione." Ron said as he carried Hermione's bag of supplies.

"Ronald, language." she said, as she put her coin purse back into her bag an pulled out her wand, shrinking the bags that Ron held in his hand and took them from him and put them in her bag.

"See, was that so hard?" she asked sarcastically as they made their way over to The Three Broomsticks.

"Now lets see if I can find my brother and your sister." She said, scanning the tables for someone with jet black and flaming red hair.

"Over there." she said, pointing to a corner booth that was almost unnoticeable since it was behind a small wall, if it wasn't for the long, flaming red hair that only a Weasley could have peaking out at the rest of the pub.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him through the thong of students towards her best friend and brother.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny." Hermione said as they neared the table.

Harry and Ginny stopped laughing at their unknown joke to look up at the two.

"Hey Hermione, Ron." Harry said.

Ginny looked at her brother to see him blushing the famous Weasley blush and looked down to see his hand clasped with Hermione's, she raised an eyebrow. "Care to clue me in?" she said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before remembering that their hands were still clasped. Ron quickly released her hand and slid into the booth opposite of Harry and Ginny.

Hermione, momentarily looked down at her hand, crestfallen, before sliding into a seat next to Ron.

Harry and Ginny shared a knowing glance as a waitress came by and took their orders- four butterbeers- and returned moments later with the drinks.

After talking about their day and what was assigned for homework in Professor Binns class that Friday, Harry paid the bill and they left Hogsmeade to return to the castle.

-break-

As they were climbing up the stairs, a thought dawned on Harry. "SIRIUS!" he shouted, causing two first Ravenclaws to shoot him a confused glance before running off.

"What about Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think he knows that Mr. and Mrs. Prongs are back?" Harry explained.

"Huh, maybe you should owl them and see if they told him." Ron said bluntly. "It's better than owling Sirius saying, " 'Hey Sirius, just thought you should know Mr. and Mrs. Prong are back from their very long vacation to the grave and by the way their in town, you should stop by along with Moony.' yea, that would go well, he'd probably admit us to St. Mangos faster then you can say 'Dobby's sock'."

The three friends stared at him, jaws slightly ajar.

"He's got a valid point...I'll owl the Prongs and tell them to Owl or meet up with Sirius," Harry said after a while, they reached the portrait of The Fat Lady. "Plominious." Harry said to her, making her open up the portrait.

"That's a good idea Harry." Ginny said.

"Okay, I'll owl him in the morning." Harry said, yawning, and with that the golden quad went to bed.

**Okay so hope you liked it! We are gonna start this thing called Challenges, where we ask questions and you, the wonderful reviewers, answer to help us better write this story!**

Challenges:

1) do you think Ron should find out about Harry and Ginny? If so how?

2) what do you think should happen in the next chapter

3) should Dumbledore find out about Lily and James revival or should Harry/ lily an James tell him?

4) anything else you think we should add? 


End file.
